When Lightning Meets the Sea
by thatravenclawgirl
Summary: When Nico di Angelo accidentally presses the wrong button on the control panel, he and the entire Argo II are transported to England. There they meet the one and only Golden Trio. Together, the demigods and wizards bind together to help save the world as we know it. Rated 'T' to be safe. CURRENTLY ON HAITUS. RE-WRITING IT. SORRY BUT I REALIZED THAT I DIDN'T LIKE THE ORIGNAL PLOT
1. Prolouge

Percy Jackson stumbled into his cabin, zombielike. He collapsed onto his bed (nearly missing it) and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

The problem with demigods is that they cannot simply fall into a dreamless sleep; they nearly always have visions or dreams when they sleep. This harp proven to be a major source of annoyance for Percy Jackson, because what 16 year old boy doesn't like his sleep?

This night didn't prove to be any different from the others. When Percy's head hit his pillow almost immediately a dream started to form in his mind.

_Percy was standing alone in what looked like a train station. he was standing beside a brick wall in between two platforms- nine and ten. A damp mist covered the floor and hung slightly in the air, causing Percy's breath to come out as a white cloud. He repressed a shiver. _

_Suddenly a boy with black hair walked towards Percy with two other people, most likely his friends. They stopped about ten feet away from him and stood in a huddle, leaning their heads in so they touched each others. One of the people was a girl with busy brown hair, and the other was a tall and gangly boy with bright orange hair. They were whispering about something that Percy couldn't hear. He tried to move closer to the group, when suddenly a voice said, "Harry Potter," -the boy with black hair jumped slightly- "a boy who became great because he had no choice. Percy Jackson," -Percy's eyes widened- "a boy who was born great, but because of a mistake. Both are heroes, but because of different reasons." A high pitched laughter followed the announcement, sending a cascade of shivers down Percy's spine._

_The three friends leaned together once more. They seemed to be bickering. Finally the boy Percy recognized as Harry Potter slowly made his way over to Percy, who was frozen in place._

_"Harry, wait!" the girl with busy brown hair exclaimed, her voice laced with worry. Percy noted that they all must be British because of their accents._

_"Hermione, it's fine. I'll be right back. He wouldn't dare attacking us now," Harry said. He was staring at Percy with a bemused expression._

_"What are you?" Percy questioned Harry._

_"I'm a person," he answered, sarcastically. "What are you?"_

_"I'm hungry!" the boy with orange hair called out. Hermione smacked his shoulder._

_"Ron, shut up!"_

_"I'm- I'm a demigod," Percy answered truthfully. Harry knitted his eyebrows together._

_"Like a half god?"_

_Percy nodded. "My dad is Poseidon."_

_"Oh!" Hermione squealed. "You're Greek!"_

_They were taking this better than Percy thought they would._

_"Hush, Hermione," Ron said cheekily. Percy smiled as Hermione scowled._

_"They're quite strange, aren't they?" Harry asked. Just then the station began to shake._

_"Harry, we need to go. He's nearing," Hermione said, suddenly serious._

_"Who?" Percy asked, but no one was paying attention to him._

_"Ron, you have your wand, yeah?" Harry asked._

_"Of course I do," Ron said and rolled his eyes. "What kind of wizard would I be if I didn't carry my wand? And no comment on our second year."_

_Wait- they were wizards?_

_"Come on, guys. He'll be here any moment!" Hermione said frantically._

_"Who?" Percy demanded._

_"Harry! Come on!" Ron shouted. The three wizards ran out of Percy's line of sight, leaving him alone._

Percy woke up with a start. He looked over at his alarm clock and found that it was still only 3:30 in the morning. He grumpily pulled the sheet over his head, and fell back into a deep sleep. He didn't think of the dream until much later, reasoning it was probably stupid. Wizards didn't exist. Only the children of Hecate existed- right?

**So, I've had this idea in my head for awhile (even before I got a fanfiction account!) now, and I've just started to write it down. I'm super pumped for it, and hope you guys are too! It's a bit AU (Percabeth doesn't fall into Tartarus, Percy and Harry are the same age and Sirius doesn't die- I love him too much!) but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**


	2. Wanderings Through Argo II

Leo slumped sleepily against the command module of the Argo II. He sat up immediately and tried to shake his drowsiness off. His friends did _not_ need the only person who even remotely knew how to control the battleship to fall asleep and lead them off course.

But then again, he could always put the ship on auto-pilot and take a quick nap...

No. Leo sat up straighter. He reached out and pushed a button labeled as 'Hot Chocolate' and waited a moment. A little _ding_ could be heard, and Leo reached out to grab his styrofoam cup. He took a long sip, and began to pace the command room. When he drained the cup, he tossed it into the trash can. Buford the walking table came hobbling over to Leo, little puffs of smoke coming out of the vent on his sides.

"Hey, buddy," Leo yawned. He pulled out the Lemon Pledge with extra moisturizing formula (Leo had left the Windex at Camp Half-Blood) and began to polish the already gleaming mahogany tabletop.

"Leo, man, you need some sleep," a very drowsy Percy Jackson said, appearing in the doorway.

"Sleep is for the weak, Jackson," Leo said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Sleep is for the smart people who don't want to look like zombies in the morning, Valdez," Percy replied.

"I'm not tired."

"Will you please go to bed? Nico was woken up by Buford and now he's all grumpy and now I can't sleep."

"Fine," Leo said, and pressed a blue button that sent the ship into auto-pilot. "I'm going to bed, are you happy?"

"Yes. Now Nico can shut up. He's such a drama queen..." Percy walked back to the cabin he was temporarily sharing with Nico in trance like walk, until he fell into his bed and went to sleep immediately.

Leo patted Buford on his table top and walked back to his cabin. Buford followed his owner into his cabin. Leo climbed into bed, pulled the duvet over his head and fell almost immediately fell asleep.

Meanwhile, a few cabins over, Nico di Angelo was lying on his bed scowling at the ceiling. He had been awoken by the sound of Leo's walking table's feet clomping across the floor. Then Percy went to tell Leo to shut up and then he came back and nearly fell asleep on the floor. Coach Hedge started yelling profanities to an imaginary giant chipmunk. Nico seriously hoped the giant chipmunk was just apart of Coach Hedge's dreams.

After about 20 minutes of trying, and failing, to fall back asleep, Nico stormed out of his cabin. He debated on wether he should go to the stables, but decided not to since A) Blackjack didn't like him very much, and B) it smelled really bad in there. He just decided to wander around until morning.

Eventually Nico ended up outside of the control room. Against his better judgement, he gingerly pushed open the door and walked in.

The first thing Nico thought when he walked into the room was _This is so cool_. It had monster sonars all across the room that occasionally would give off an a low _beep_ sound. A wooden pirate-themed steering wheel stood in the middle of the room, it was mostly for decoration, but was still fully functional. Leo's tool belt hung from the back of his chair that sat in front of a giant control panel. Nico leaned over Leo's chair and looked at the panel. It was full of buttons, some blue, some red, some green, some blinking; every type of button you could imagine. A closed door with a port hole window led out to the front of the ship and Nico could see the head of Festus watching for any suspicious activity in the sky.

As Nico passed by the panel, he caught a glimpse of himself in a piece of metal. He saw a pimple on the end of his nose and placed his elbows on the panel while he leaned forwards slightly to get a better look.

"Stupid puberty," he muttered, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

Nico tapped the acne that had sprouted on his nose angrily. He leaned forwards even more, and his elbow slipped from underneath him, hitting a red button.

Nico swore and quickly pulled his elbow off. Suddenly a loud, siren-like noise filled the cabin. An eerie blue light bathed the cabin, causing Nico to look even more pale than he was. Suddenly the ship shot forwards, causing Nico's to fall to the ground. The wooden floor was the last thing he saw until the world was swallowed by black.

**I would just like to say that I have not intensively edited this story (I'm going to edit it when I've finished it) and please forgive me for any grammatical errors and spelling errors. Thank you for putting up with my craziness, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chimera's and the Burrow

To say that Leo was angry was an understatement. A BIG understatement. Jason was trying to get him to say something, but he was afraid if he opened his mouth he'd either start screaming or sobbing. Or both. Nico was dejectedly sitting on a wooden crate. Hazel was trying to comfort him but her attempts were futile.

"Leo, man, we need to figure out where we are and you're the only one who can figure it out," Jason said for the umpteenth time.

Leo's hands started to shake. With anger or sadness, he wasn't sure. He reached in his tool belt and summoned a few nuts and bolts half–consciously began to build a toy.

"Annabeth can figure it out," Leo managed to get out, still focusing on the toy. At the sound of her name, Annabeth's head shot up, nearly hitting Percy's chin.

"What? Oh, oh yeah. I suppose I can do that– if you're okay with that, Leo," she said uncertainly.

"I'm perfectly fine with it," Leo deadpanned. He was working on the toy, which turned out to be a miniature model of Argo II. Piper saw the toy and rubbed his back.

"Okay…" Annabeth said, still unsure. She walked into the command room, Percy and Nico following behind her.

"Leo, are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked again.

Leo felt anger bubble within him. He was perfectly fine! Why couldn't Jason see that? A 14 year old kid teleports you to an unknown location? Brilliant! An insane satyr coach constantly threatens you with a baseball bat? Doesn't matter! Being surrounded by people who are much more important than you? Totally perfect.

"I'm fine, Jason!" Leo snapped. He felt hot tears gather in his eyes, but he ducked his head so his friends couldn't see them.

"Leo, you can talk to us," Piper coaxed. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"No, I can't, Pipes. Please go away," Leo croaked.

Piper was so sympathetic towards her friend she didn't bother reprimanding him for using her father's nickname for her.

She gave him a hug and went about five feet away with Jason by her side.

Leo tightened a bolt on his windup toy, causing a tiny crack to run down the middle of it. With a frustrated cry he threw it across the floor, shattering it in the process.

Hazel opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Leo. "Hazel, if you ask me if I'm okay I'm going to jump off the edge of the deck."

Hazel shut her mouth immediately.

Coach Hedge was being uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole ordeal. He was standing in a corner, occasionally beating his bat against his hand.

Piper tapped Jason's shoulder. "Why is he being so quiet?"

"I think because he can't fix anything with his baseball bat," he whispered back. Piper chuckled slightly.

"Apparently we're in England," Annabeth said, walking back from the command room.

"Isn't England famous for that sport where you hit things from horses?" Coach Hedge asked.

"Spoke too soon," Piper whispered. Jason chuckled.

Leo looked up from his hands, where he had started to build a megaphone, and looked quizzically at the satyr.

"Do you mean polo?" Annabeth asked after a beat of silence.

"Polo! Yes! Just imagine, a game where you sit on top of a moving object while you whack things with sticks!" Coach Hedge patted his bat, a grin creeping onto his face.

"I think it's more complicated than that," said Frank.

"Polo is-" Annabeth began, but was cut off by Percy.

"A very strange game. Okay, we need to get out of here."

"We can't," Leo said, not taking his eyes off of the half finished megaphone. Everyone looked at him with varying degrees of shock. "Teleporting here fried the engines. It'll take me at least a month to fix them, if we can find all the right supplies, and I highly doubt that England has water from the River of Styx."

"Oh, well that certainly puts a damper on things," Piper said.

Nico was now looking completely miserable.

"Cupcakes, I have bad news," Coach Hedge said.

"What?" the eight demigods asked together.

"Monsters."

"As in plural?" Hazel asked.

"I don't think so."

"We should go and fight it," Leo said, examining his now complete megaphone. He pressed a button a hologram of a Greek styled temple appeared.

"We could just stay up here and let it pass," Frank said.

"No." Leo placed his megaphone on Buford, who was standing beside him. "We need to get out of here and try to find the supplies for the ship."

Everyone casted doubtful looks at each other.

"Go on, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge called out and clapped his hands. "I'll man Valdez's ship."

Leo looked at the coach skeptically. Then, shrugging his shoulders, he released the rope ladder and began to climb down it.

Once everyone was on the ground they pulled out their weapons. Leo felt extremely awkward as he just stood there while everyone else pulled out their super cool weapons. He just hooked his thumbs through his tool belt. He supposed he could build himself a weapon, but why make a sword when you have a magical tool belt that can make giant rubber mallets. Also it gives you breath mints. Bet Riptide couldn't do _that_.

Once everyone was ready they padded silently at the base of a large, grassy hill. Leo was on high alert, looking around everywhere. He felt his ADHD also ramp up and he pulled out a few things and began to make a traditional music box. When he was finished 20 minutes later he played a few notes and discovered the song was that song 'What Makes You Beautiful' by some band that Piper was secretly obsessed with. He pocketed the music box and planned to give it to his friend later.

Leo summoned some peppermint flavored Altoids and popped three into his mouth. Jason reached out his hand and Leo placed a mint into it.

"I'm so bored," Leo muttered under his breath.

As if on cue a bush nearby rustled. Silently the eight maneuvered their way over to the bush. That was until Frank tripped. He fell with a large _thud_ and swore loudly. Leo rolled his eyes. Hazel scolded her boyfriend for using swear words before helping him up.

"Frank, shut up," Piper said as she walked over to the bush. Frank's eyes glazed over and he nodded slowly.

Piper pushed aside the leaves. Everyone held their breath as…

A chihuahua trotted out.

"Oh. My. Gods!" Hazel cried and ran towards the dog. "It's so cute!" Frank grabbed her arm before she could reach the said chihuahua.

"It could have diseases," he explained before releasing her.

"There's– there's something wrong with that dog," Nico whispered, mostly to himself. He took a couple steps away from the dog, who was currently relieving itself on the bush.

"What's wrong with it?" Jason asked, just overhearing Nico.

"I don't know…"

Suddenly a woman came running towards them. She was particularly large, and that was putting it mildly. Leo watched as she ran towards the group, transfixed by the way her skin jiggled as she ran. She wore a pink nightgown that was several sizes too small for her, causing it to stretch in an unflattering way across her body. She wore blue bunny slippers and her thin mop of mousy hair was in curlers.

"Oh!" she said, breathing heavily. "Oh, thank heavens you found my beloved dog! I've been looking everywhere for you, sonny!" She wagged a finger at her chihuahua before picking it up.

Piper looked around at the boys and discovered they all were NOT looking at her face.

"Percy! Leo! Jason! Her face is not down there, perverts," she hissed so the woman wouldn't hear her. All three boy's heads shot up.

"Right! Um, have I seen you before?" Percy asked the woman, trying to keep his eyes on her face. He had a growing sense of déjà vu with this lady.

"I don't believe so. Me and my son hardly ever leave our cottage."

"That's nice," Leo said. "Do you like to cook?"

"Of course, my dear boy! Just follow me and we can get you–"

"Wait!" Percy cried, recognition dawning on his face. "You're, um, um, um– Enchilada!"

"Don't you mean Echidna?" Piper asked.

"Isn't that a type of anteater?" Leo asked.

"Yeah!" Percy exclaimed. He laughed when he remembered the last time he met Echidna.

The woman began to hiss. She dropped her chihuahua, which began to grow at a rapid speed. It had the head of a lion, the body of a goat and a serpent's tail. The sight of it's blood caked mane almost made Frank throw up.

"Is that a Chimera?" Frank asked.

"Yes! And it will kill you!" Leo yelled in response to Frank's stupid question.

The Chimera whirled around towards Leo, causing Percy to stab it his his sword. Leo summoned a giant mallet, prepared to bash the monster's head in. The Chimera hissed in anger and shot out fire. Everyone jumped out of the way, except Leo. The Chimera was surprised when Leo didn't get scorched. The distraction gave Percy enough time to drive his sword into the body of the Chimera. It exploded into golden dust.

"Now back to the ship," Leo said, and clapped his hands.

"Um, what direction /is/ the ship?" Hazel asked.

"Hmm…" Annabeth said and spun around for a moment. "I think we went that way." She pointed in the opposite direction of which Argo II was.

"I could get a compass out," Leo suggested and Annabeth shot him a glare. He raised his hands in surrender. He suspected his belt needed time to cool down anyways.

Annabeth took the lead, everyone else following behind her. Half an hour later she admitted that she was lost.

"We're lost," she stated blandly.

"Really?" Leo muttered under his breath.

"Hey, there's a light up there," Jason pointed out. Indeed, there was a light just visible from the distant haze of dawn.

"We could always just ask to spend the rest of the night. Besides, we look like crap," Percy said. Everyone looked and saw that their shirts were caked with mud and were scorched.

"We look pretty pathetic," Piper admitted.

"I don't know about you," Leo said, "but I feel /hot/ in these clothes."

"Don't get too hot," Jason warned. "We don't you to burst into flames." Leo smiled sarcastically.

"Ha-ha," he answered sarcastically.

The eight teenagers agreed to walk to the light. Leo ate his pack of Altoids, occasionally giving some to the others. They arrived on the edge of the property and everyone gaped. Leo's mouth dropped to his knees (figuratively speaking), causing two mints to fall out of his mouth.

"That's not possible," Nico whispered.

"How– that's not– the architectural structure– everything is wrong…" Annabeth stuttered.

"It looks so cozy!" Hazel gushed.

"I know!" Piper agreed with Hazel.

"It looks like someone built it with Legos and just kept on adding onto it," Percy said.

"I'm surprised it isn't falling down," Jason said.

"There's a random shed in the back," Leo observed.

"I feel as if I could knock it down," Frank said, his voice going deep and masculine.

"I'm going to knock on the door," Percy said.

"What? No!" Annabeth cried. "Seaweed Brain, it could be dangerous!"

"Danger's my middle name." Percy began to walk towards the door.

"I thought it was Allan," Annabeth huffed. Leo snickered.

Everyone followed Percy, on the lookout for anything suspicious. When they arrived at the front door a small and quiet argument took place.

"Can't I just knock on the door?" Percy hissed.

"It could be dangerous!" Annabeth scolded.

"Whatever."

"Why can't he knock on the door?" Frank asked.

"A monster could be behind there!" Piper exclaimed.

Leo rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting."

"Someone knock on the door," said Jason.

"I'll do it," Percy volunteered.

"No!" all the girls shouted together.

Nico rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Nico!" Hazel cried. "You don't know what's behind that door! We could've been–" she was cut off by the door squeaking open.

"Hullo?" a short and somewhat stout woman asked, appearing in the doorway. She was wearing an old, blue nightgown, pink bunny rabbit slippers and had her bright orange hair in curlers.

"Hi, we're passing through and we sort of got lost, and we were wondering if we could spend the night," Percy explained.

"Oh my goodness!" the woman exclaimed as if she was just now seeing them. "Get inside, dears, and I'll make you a snack. You lot look absolutely peaky. And thin as sticks! What you need is a good, filling midnight meal." The woman ushered them into her 'house'. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

"I'm Jason, this is Percy, she's Piper, that's Annabeth, he's Nico, the boy with the tool belt is Leo, that's Frank and the last girl is Hazel." Jason gestured to each person at their name.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley, my husband and kids, well Harry's here too, are upstairs sleeping. I'm sorry if you're a little bit shaken by the Burrow– that's the house, if you couldn't see the sign– but it's as sound as can be!" Mrs. Weasley babbled on.

"Are you sure–" Hazel began.

"Sit!" ordered Mrs. Weasley and they all sat down immediately at the table. "Just give me a moment– I'll heat you lot up some onion soup."

Mrs. Weasley turned and went to heat up her soup. The eight half gods turned and immediately started whispering frantically.

"She seems nice–"

"Yeah, until she poisons you!"

"This house– the Burrow- whatever, cannot be standing. It has to be held up by something!"

"I'm starving–"

"We can't eat anything she cooks us, she could be a monster in disguise!"

"No, she seems too nice–"

"That's what people say about stalkers–"

"Sorry it took me so long," Mrs. Weasley said, balancing eight bowls on a tray, "I was having trouble remembering the spe– I mean I was having trouble with the stove."

"Great!" Leo exclaimed. "I'm staving! Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley!"

"No problem, dear." She patted his shoulder and passed out the bowls of onion soup.

Leo took a sip and nearly scalded his tongue– but even then he couldn't deny the soup was fantastic. When everyone took a sip, their faces reflected different stages of surprise on how good it was.

"Oh my gods!" Piper exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. "This is so amazing!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the compliment. A creak was heard from outside the hall and Mrs. Weasley rushed out. Leo could hear a few words being exchanged before Mrs. Weasley returned with a teenager around 16 by her side. He had unruly black hair, a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and emerald green eyes. He wore green pajama pants with strange golden balls with wings and a grey T-shirt. His round glasses were perched crookedly on the bridge of his nose.

"Hullo," the boy said, clearly not fully awake.

"Hi," the demigods said together in a monotone voice.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you have any leftover chocolate cake? Ron won't shut up."

"No, I'm sorry dear. He ate it all last night. If he bothers you too much you can always sleep downstairs or kick Ronald out."

"I don't mean to be rude," Leo said, "but who exactly are you?"

The black haired boy turned towards him. "I'm Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand and Leo took it.

"I'm Leo Valdez, the one and only. These are my friends."

**Hey! I know it's been awhile, but I really hope you like this chapter. I'm so excited about this fanfic (I'm pretty sure I mentioned it before) and I hope you're as excited about it as I am!**

**Just a reminder, I'm keeping editing to a minimum on this story (until I finish it). Forgive me if there's any misspells or grammar mistakes**.


	4. Gingers and Grandfather Clocks

PERCY

Percy was so surprised he was speechless. He stared at Harry as he and Mrs. Weasley exchanged playful banter. Eventually Mrs. Weasley sent Harry up with some scones for his friend Ron. When the demigods were done with their soup, Mrs. Weasley put them into her sink. They followed her into the living room where they spread out blankets and pillows on couches to make makeshift beds for the night. Percy set up his bed on the floor, next to a mangy, brown arm chair, where Annabeth was sleeping.

"This is the strangest house I've ever slept in," Piper said, her voice breaking the temporary silence. Outside, crickets chirped loudly.

"This house shouldn't be possible," Annabeth said distantly. "The design wouldn't be able to hold that much top weight."

"Mrs. Weasley makes really good food," Frank said sleepily.

"Yeah," Leo said. Within a few seconds both boys were snoring loudly.

The six awake demigods fell into a comfortable silence. Percy was tracing lines onto Annabeth's bare feet, causing her to let out a few stifled giggles. Percy could just make out Hazel gushing over him and his girlfriend.

"I'm going to sleep," said Piper. "Goodnight." She leaned her head against Jason's knees and fell asleep immediately.

"Me too," Annabeth said.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl."

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

After everyone else fell asleep Percy began to look around the Burrow. In a corner he could barely make out the outline of a grandfather clock. The couches and armchairs were all threadbare. Percy looked around the living room until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Who are they?"

"They look like people."

"No way! I thought they were trees."

"They _could_ be transfigured trees."

"Shove off, Ron. Let us see them."

"The boy with the black hair looks sort of like Harry."

"Hairy Harry. Haha."

"Shut up, Fred."

"But I'm George!"

"You have an 'F' on your shirt, idiot."

These were the whispers Percy and the other demigods woke up to. Percy wiped the sleep from his eyes and opened them. When his eyes focused he could make out a sea of red.

"To many gingers!" Leo yelled blearily. He fell off of his armchair and fell with a loud 'thud' on the ground. He moaned, but didn't attempt to climb back into the blue chair.

"We're Gred and Forge," two twins said. They stuck out their hands to their other twin and shook them with a "How do you do?"

"No their not," a girl with her long, wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail messy from sleep. "I'm Ginny, and those two blockheads are Fred and George."

"You love us, Ginny-poo," George gushed. Or at least the one who wasn't wearing an 'F' on his shirt.

Ginny sighed. "Yes, unfortunately."

"I'm Ron," a boy wearing a bright orange shirt that read 'Chudley Cannons' on it. The orange of the shirt clashed horribly with his bright red hair. He was eating what looked to be a chocolate blob.

The demigods went through their names, occasionally being interrupted by the twins.

"It's funny how similar you two are to the Stoll brothers," Percy said to the twins once everyone was finished with their introductions.

"I was thinking that," said Annabeth.

"They took my pillow and filled it with shaving cream," Piper muttered.

"Who are the Stoll brothers?" Hazel asked.

"They're the camp pranksters," Percy explained.

"We could beat them in a prank war. We beat Sirius and Lupin, remember?" Fred said.

"No, they beat you by a long shot," Ron said. "Even Tonks agrees."

"Tonks is Remus' girlfriend. She doesn't count," George argued.

"Technically they're not dating," Ginny corrected, "although it's painfully clear that they both fancy each other."

"It's the same thing," Ron argued and took a bite out of his chocolate blob.

Percy watched the bickering siblings like a ping pong match. Their arguing got louder and louder until Mrs. Weasley came downstairs an everyone cut off mid sentence. The room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Good morning." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Good morning, mum," the four red heads said in relieved unison as the demigods said, "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley."

"Arthur– their dad- is still asleep so don't bother him. He had a busy day last night, and is going into work later. So don't bother him too much. That means _no_ pranks, got it? Fred? George?" Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows at the twins who smiled innocently.

"We solemnly swear," they promised. They said it like it was a joke between them. Mrs. Weasley gave them a suspicious look and walked into the kitchen.

"Where does your dad-" Hazel was cut off by large, gingery cat flying down the stairs, followed by a girl with brown, frizzy hair screaming, "No, Crookshanks! Come back! Bad cat!"

"What type of cat- OH MY GODS, IT'S ON MY FACE!" Percy yelled as the cat shot the room and flew onto his face. It's claws latched onto Percy's skin, and it started yowling loudly.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. She tried to pry Crookshanks off of him, but to no avail.

"Crookshanks! Bad boy! Very bad boy!" Hermione scolded. She was holding a spray bottle in one hand and began to spritz her cat. The result proved to be the opposite of what she wanted, causing Crookshanks to sink his claws deeper into Percy's face.

"Percy, don't move!" Ginny said and tried to coax Crookshanks into getting off of Percy's face, while Annabeth scowled at her.

"It's hard to move when it's claws are digging into my face!" Percy yelled. He tried to yank the cat off of him, causing Crookshanks to yowl even more loudly.

Chuckling, Piper made her way over Percy and Crookshanks. "Hi, Crookshanks, could you let go of my friend?" she asked sweetly.

Everyone was silent as the ginger cat retracted his claws from Percy's face and then stroll up the stairs like nothing happened. Percy's face had scratches all over it, but he didn't care. Hermione opened and closed her mouth as she watched her cat stroll away. Ron eventually voiced her feelings.

"How did you do that? That cat is bloody evil-"

"He's not _evil_," Hermione protested, finding her voice.

"-and he never listens to anyone!" Ron said, amazed, ignoring Hermione.

"That cat is like the You-"

"Fred!" Ginny exclaimed. Then she added, just so Percy could barely hear, "These people think we're Muggles."

_What was a Muggle?_ Percy asked himself. He was about to ask Ginny this when Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the kitchen.

"Breakfast!" she called. "Someone go and wake Harry!"

"I got it!" Ron yelled and ran up the stairs.

Percy had to hand it to Mrs. Weasley and her uncanny timing skills.

The teenagers walked into the kitchen. Annabeth made a point of sitting closely next to Percy, all the while scowling at Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat next to George. Mrs. Weasley had a buffet style breakfast, consisting of bacon, muffins, jelly, toast, and much more. How she managed to make all of this in the short time span she had mystified Percy.

"Ron!" a voice bellowed from upstairs. "Shut up! I already know the school song! Stop singing it!"

Everyone snorted into their food, all except Mrs. Weasley who rolled her eyes. A boy with disheveled black hair and round glasses stumbled down the steps, stormy faced, Ron trailing behind him, grinning like a fool.

"What a lovely morning to be graced with your lovely voice!" Fred called out to Harry. Harry stuck his tongue out at him and slid in next to Ginny. Percy noticed she blushed slightly when Harry's hand brushed her's as they both reached for what looked like orange juice (but actually turned out to be pumpkin juice).

"Nico!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, causing everyone to jump. "Eat up! You look like Death itself. You're so skinny!" All the half-gods had to snicker at the irony of Mrs. Weasley's comparison of Nico to Death.

Nico's face was bright pink. "I- um- I _do_ eat," he stammered, uncomfortable with all the attention.

"You've hardly eaten anything." Mrs. Weasley gestured to the lone piece of toast on Nico's plate. "Eat up!"

Nico twisted the sleeves of his jacket, uncomfortably. He managed to nod and grabbed a blueberry muffin. Mrs. Weasley watched him like a hawk until he ate the whole thing. Satisfied, she put some food on a tray and took it upstairs to her husband.

"Your name is Nico?" Ginny asked, barely stifling her laughs. Nico nodded.

"Ginny, shut up," George growled. Ginny was overcome with a fit of giggles.

"Oh, tell us the story of Nico, Ginny!" Leo said, similar to the way a five year old would ask for a story.

"Okay, so once, Georgie and I were in a shop and George saw the back of someone's head, and he thought it was Fred, because the bloke did look like him from behind, so George- he- he-" Ginny started laughing maniacally. George glared at her. After Ginny composed herself she started her story back up. "So anyways, Georgie goes and jumps on this bloke's back whilst screaming bloody murder, and then he realizes it's not Fred, and climbs off and apologizes like a million times. It turns out that the man was the manager and his name was Nico, poor bloke nearly had a heart attack when George jumped on him. Then Nico kindly asked us to get out of the shop and never return." Everyone burst out in laughter. George's face went fire truck red. Fred clapped his twin's shoulder, gasping for air.

"Why have I not heard that story?" he gasped in between fits of laughter.

George muttered something inaudible, still blushing madly.

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways. Fred and George went out to the garden to do some chores, Ron was forced to clean his room and was followed by Harry and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley was going into town to get some food, Ginny went to her room to do some homework, and Mr. Weasley (who managed to drag himself out of bed) went to work. So that left the eight demigods alone in the Weasley's living room.

"We have to leave soon and tell Coach where we are," Jason said.

"But I like it here," Hazel protested.

"Yeah, but there's sorta this chick named Gaea," Percy pointed out. Piper whirled around on him.

"If you're ever around me, do _not_ address a woman, or Greek daughter of Chaos, as a 'chick.' It's discriminating." Piper spun back around, leaving Percy to gape at her back.

"Maybe we're not the seven half-bloods," Annabeth whispered, barely audible.

"What?" everyone demanded in unison.

"Maybe we're not the seven," she repeated. "Well, at least not all of us. And maybe Gaea isn't the storm slash fire we've been thinking about. I've been noticing some really strange things around here. First, that boy who looks a lot like Percy, he has a lightning shaped scar on his head. At breakfast I noticed he winced and placed his hand over his scar. Second, there's that weird clock in the corner. It was shrouded by something like Mist, but different somehow. Almost like a concealer that some people can see through. Like the Mist. Anyways, it has a hand for each member of the family and they move. Like right now, the twin's hands point at 'Working', which they are. Supposedly. See, now it's moving to 'Playing'. Third, Mrs. Weasley couldn't have made that huge breakfast in the time she did. It would be impossible since I didn't see any microwave or oven in that kitchen. Also, there's no electricity in this house. No outlets, no phones, no lamps, but oil lamps all over the place. Also, I heard Ron say 'transfigured' and Ginny say 'Muggles' earlier. It wasn't an insult, obviously, but slang for something, seeing how with ease she used it."

Everyone, except Percy and Annabeth looked surprise at this news.

"So you're saying," Frank said slowly, "that these people are... magical?"

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Like half human, half magician. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"We have to get back to camp," Nico said abruptly.

"No, we can't," Percy said solemnly. "That dude, Harry, I had a dream about him."

"_Excuse_ me?" Annabeth asked, surprised. "And you didn't tell me this because...?"

"I didn't tell you because I was too tired. So, back to the dream. I was in a train station and there was like this fog covering the floor. And this man was like 'Percy Jackson, the dude who was born great. Harry Potter the dude who achieved greatness,' but he didn't say _dude_, it was something more philosophical. Yes, I do know big words," he added as Annabeth's eyes widened in mock surprise, "anyways, getting off topic. And that Harry dude with his two friends, Ron and Hermione, were there and I couldn't move. Harry came over and was being all sarcastic. Then the whole station shook and Ron and Hermione were like 'Harry, dude we have to leave' and Harry was like 'Whoa, hold the phone, Ron and Hermione. Do you have your wands? Because I do.' I was like 'Wait they're wizards?" And then they just LEFT the station."

"Hairy Harry has a wand," Leo snickered. Jason and Nico overheard him and started snickering too.

"Really?" Piper asked, annoyed. "We have just discovered what might be the most important discovery in the world, and you go and make a perverted joke about it?"

All they could do was nod.

"Boys are hopeless."

"What should we do?" Percy asked, before Piper could get any more annoyed.

"We could subtly ask them if they're wizards," Hazel suggested.

"Well we obviously can't flat out say 'We know you're wizards,'" Frank said. "They might blast our heads off."

"No," a voice said, from the doorway. Ginny smirked and crossed the room to sit in an armchair. "But I have a certain knack for a Bat Bogey Hex. Even Sirius'll admit it."

**Yay! I updated! So do you like it so far? I do! I got 1,000 views on this story and this is only chapter four! Yay!**

**Question time! *audience applauds loudly***

**WISEGIRLluvesSEAWEEDBRAIN: First of all; I love your username! Second of all; why thank you! :3 I'm 12 years old (13 in December!) and just started seventh grade. I taught myself how to write, actually, by reading different books and using them to inspire my style. Your comment made me smile, so thank you, again! :)**

**Mossystar102: I'm really glad that you're enjoying it! I'm enjoying writing it! This is currently taking place during the summer of Harry's sixth year, so he's not quite 16.**

**So the reason it took me so long to update is because I just started seventh grade at a new school (I have no friends here which sucks :P) and I can't write as often. *boos and hisses at school* But I still hope you like it!**

**Drop me a review and I'll give you a virtual Chocolate Frog. I'm being sirius!**


	5. The Truth is Revealed

PERCY

Percy sat shellshocked. Everyone had varying degrees of shock on their faces. Frank's was the funniest; his eyes were widened into the size of basketballs and his mouth was nearly touching his knees. Even Jason looked slightly shaken, Percy noticed smugly.

"B-Bat Bogey Hex?" Hazel stammered.

Ginny nodded. "It enlarges your bogeys, makes them sprout wings and they attack you."

"Awesome!" Leo exclaimed. Percy gave him a fist pump and said, "Yeah!" Everyone else winced at the images that entered their minds.

"There's also the babbling curse, the tongue tied-"

"Are you a daughter of Hecate?" Piper asked at the same time Leo whispered, "Awesome."

"A daughter of who?" Ginny asked, her voice dropping dangerously. "I'm the daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley." She shot a look of pure venom at Piper for thinking of the very idea. Percy would've crumbled under Ginny's glare. It was like the look Athena gave him whenever he was around her that said 'do anything stupid and I'll pulverize you into a pile of rocks.' For some reason he got that look a lot.

"What she means to say was anyone in your family born from a mother that left right after her child was born?" Percy tried to explain.

"That wasn't a smooth move," Annabeth hissed quietly.

"Are you _asking_ to be thrown out of the Burrow?" Ginny asked Percy angrily.

"No," Percy answered quickly. He liked it here. Everyone here treated him like every other normal kid, not some stupid teenager who had the entire world resting on his shoulders.

"Then why do you keep asking me about this damn Hecate-" all the demigods winced- "woman?"

"Don't use her name like that," Nico warned.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I can do whatever I want."

Everyone turned around as they heard a loud whirring sound coming from the fireplace. A woman with bubblegum pink hair tumbled out. Everyone stared at her in disbelief as she smiled, stood up, and brushed the soot off of her. She walked over to the stairs, but tripped over her own feet. The woman stood back up, still smiling. She reminded Percy kinda of Thalia, with her black ripped up jeans, some T-shirt with a band he had never heard of (it said The Weird Sisters, probably some punk rock band), multiple ear piercings, and black combat boots.

"T-Thalia?" Percy heard Jason ask, confusion etched onto his face.

"MOLLY!" she yelled, not hearing Jason. "MOLLY, I JUST COMPLETED AN AUROR MISSION AND I ONLY TRIPPED TWICE! I TOLD REMUS AND HE SAID HE WAS PROUD OF ME! THIS MEANS HE IS BOUND TO MARRY ME! MOLLY! MOLLY! MOLL-"

"Tonks!" Ginny yelled, silencing the young woman. "My mum's not here, she's out shopping."

Tonks' smile faded slightly. When her eyes landed on Percy and his friends her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and she frowned.

"Ginny, who are these people?" she asked.

"I think their Muggles," Ginny said unsurely. Tonks swore quietly, "but they keep asking my about this woman named Hecate."

Tonks' smile returned. "Oh, Hecate is the Greek goddess of magic! My mum taught me all about Greek myths when I was younger since her name's Andromeda. They're really quite interesting."

Ginny's eyebrows skyrocketed. Percy and the demigods leaned slightly away from her slightly as the gears clicked in her mind.

"So, what you've been saying," Ginny said slowly, "is that you eight are Greek gods?"

"Actually we're they're kids," Jason volunteered. "And some of us are Roman."

"Some of us are both Roman and Greek," Nico said quietly. Percy shot a glare at him.

Tonks' mouth fell open in disbelief. "W-_What_?" she asked. "But Greek and Roman gods don't exist. They're myths."

"No, they're quite real," Percy said, miserably. This was _not_ the way he wanted the truth to be told. He had pictured them all sitting at Mrs. Weasley's table, joking, and then he'd gently tell them the truth. Not by Ginny eavesdropping on them, and a random, pink haired woman named Tonks popping out of the fireplace.

"Wait," said Tonks, disbelief still etched onto her face, "you're meaning to tell me that my mum's stories about Achilles and Poseidon are _true_?"

"I'm actually Poseidon's son."

That's when all hell broke loose. Tonk's fainted. Ginny screamed. All the demigods pulled out their weapons. Ginny screamed louder. The twins ran in from the garden. Ron ran down from his room. Mrs. Weasley came in the front door, saw her friend unconscious and dropped her bags. The twins pulled out their wands and pointed them at the demigods. Harry and a strange man appeared with a loud _crack_. The strange man shouted a word Percy couldn't hear. The last thing Percy saw was a bright, red light and the world turned into darkness.

* * *

"You didn't have to stun _all_ of them, Arthur."

"Molly, if you saw Tonks passed out, eight teenagers with swords, Ginny screaming and Fred and George looking murderous you would probably stun those kids too."

"I know, but keeping at least _one _of them conscious would've been nice. And you could kill someone if the spell was strong enough."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't kill anyone. Unless it was You-Know-Who. Anyways, is it true about those kids?"

"I don't know. Tonks, the poor dear, sounded pretty upset when she told us. And right after an Auror mission too."

At this point Percy opened his eyes groggily. He pushed his hair that had fallen into his eyes away. When his eyes focused he saw Mrs. Weasley standing next to a man with bright orange hair and was at least two feet taller than her. They were having a low conversation

"Mrs. Weasley?" he croaked. "What happened?"

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I was afraid that Arthur- my husband- was a little _too_ enthusiastic with his stunning spell. You're the last one to wake up. You've been out for about four hours. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Where's Annabeth?"

"That's what she said about you when she first woke up. She's in the kitchen. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine." Percy pushed himself up and momentarily lost his balance. Mr. Weasley grabbed his elbow just in time so Percy didn't fall flat on his face.

"When you know someone like Tonks you learn to plan when someone'll fall," he said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Percy said.

Percy continued into the kitchen, trying to ignore Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's whispers. Once he reached the kitchen he saw Annabeth eating from a plate of chocolate chip cookies, Nico sitting beside her, eating some as well. Nico didn't look too happy about eating the cookies, so Percy concluded that Mrs. Weasley had forced him to eat them.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Annabeth exclaimed when she saw Percy and ran over to her boyfriend. "If you didn't wake up in the next half hour we were going to take you to the hospital. Mrs. Wealsey didn't let me give you any nectar; she was afraid you'd choke, even though I told her I had done it before. Oh, Percy, I was so worried about you!" She gave him a hug.

"It's great to see you too," Percy said and planted a kiss on Annabeth's lips. Nico cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"Hey, Percy," Nico said. He made a distasteful face and ate another cookie.

"Hey, Nico," Percy said. He was sort of distant with Nico. Before they had been like brothers, but then Nico lied to him and the whole Camp Jupiter, fell into Tartarus and became all secretive and guarded. Percy could've sworn he had heard Nico crying quietly from his small cot in Percy's room more than once.

"Your face looks better from Crookshanks' attack." Nico ate another cookie.

"Cool. I was going to eat some ambrosia if it didn't heal." Nico ate another cookie. "Dude, how many of those cookies have you eaten?"

"Like, twenty." Nico pushed the plate away. "Mrs. Weasley says I'm too skinny and needs to get fatter. Her words. Not mine." Percy chuckled.

"PERCY!" a voice called from outside of the kitchen.

"WHAT?" Percy yelled back. Annabeth smacked his arm for yelling so loudly.

"Mr. Weasley wants to talk to you," Hazel said, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

"I just was in there with him!" he complained.

"Sorry." Hazel shrugged her shoulders. "He's in the garden."

"See you later, Annabeth. Nico." Percy nodded his head towards Nico. Nico waved slightly before eating another cookie.

Percy walked out of the house and into the yard. There Mr. Weasley greeted him.

"Hi, Percy," Mr. Weasley said kindly, but Percy noticed he sounded a little strained when he said his name. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Percy had a feeling he had no choice.

"Sure, Mr. Weasley."

Percy expected Mr. Weasley to lead him to an office back inside the Burrow, but was surprised when he lead him to a broom shed in the backyard. It was surprisingly large, allowing both Mr. Weasley and Percy to stand comfortably. Mr. Weasley fumbled around for his wand for a moment and muttered, "Lumos." A light appeared at the tip o his wand, casting the shed in a dim light. They stood there for a moment, neither of them saying anything.

"Um, Mr. Weasley, why are we in a broom shed?" Percy asked uncomfortably.

"There's something I want to talk to you about. I was going to talk to Jason, but he didn't seem like the man to ask. I mean, he's certainly leader quality, but you seem more... in charge." Mr. Weasley pulled out two wooden crates and sat down on one. He motioned for Percy to sit, so he did.

"Yeah, what is it?" Percy asked, growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"So, you're the children of Greek gods?"

Percy shifted his weight around on his feet. "Um, yeah."

"Interesting... well that's all for now."

Percy knitted his eyebrows together. _That was it_? He had been dragged into a broom shed to be asked something that had already been answered?

That's when it hit him.

The Weasleys thought they were insane.

Who wouldn't? Eight half starved, mud covered kids turn up at your door and then claim that they're the kids of 5,000 year old gods. Percy would've thought he was insane if he was in Mrs. Wealsey's shoes. What must Hermione, Ron and Harry think of them? Percy liked Harry even if they had just met each other. He had a sort of brooding look that said "You may think you have it bad, but trust me my life is crap compared to yours, so go away." Percy was often told by Annabeth that he had a similar expression. He thought that he and Harry would've been good friends, but now he probably thought they were crazy.

Percy started to get angry. He thought that the Weasleys of all people would believe him. They were freaking wizards for Hades' sake! If they didn't believe that they were half-gods, who would?

"You think we're crazy," Percy said, trying to control his anger.

"No, no," Mr. Weasley said, sensing the danger in Percy's tone. "It's just we were a little shocked that the Greek and Roman gods were real."

Who wouldn't? If a random person had came up to Percy and said that Greek and Roman gods were real he'd book them for an insane asylum.

"You're wizards," Percy pointed out. "What makes you think that gods can't be real."

Mr. Weasley bit his lip. Percy could tell he wanted to say, "Because that doesn't make any sense."

"The thought never occurred to me," Mr. Weasley said, choosing his words carefully.

"Well I'm glad it has," Percy snapped. He shoved the door open and was temporarily blinded by the sun. Ignoring the sunspots that appeared in his vision, he trudged back into the house. Annabeth was still in the kitchen, this time sitting alone.

"We need to go," Percy said abruptly.

"What? Why?" Annabeth asked.

"The Weasleys think we're insane, Coach Hedge has probably destroyed Argo II, and we need to tell Chiron what happened," Percy tried to explain in one breath.

Annabeth swore in Greek. "I was afraid that they would think that we were crazy. Gods, I feel so stupid! Percy, we need tell Chiron immediately. And Coach Hedge. I'm pretty sure Leo would murder him if someone else messed up his ship."

"How about we IM them?"

"That's about the only way we can reach them." Annabeth rooted around in her denim shorts until she found a drachma.

"There's only one problem," Percy said. Annabeth glared at him for finding a flaw in her plan.

"What would that be?" she asked sarcastically.

"We don't have any water."

Annabeth stared at him as if the answer should be obvious. Percy looked back at her blankly. They stayed like this for a moment, just staring at each other.

"Are you a son of Poseidon or not?" Annabeth all but yelled when it was clear Percy couldn't find the answer she was looking for.

"Oh yeah!" Percy exclaimed, everything suddenly making sense. Annabeth muttered some choice words under her breath. Percy managed to summon a fine mist. Annabeth recited the offering to the goddess Iris and suddenly Chiron's face appeared.

"Chiron!" Percy exclaimed. The centaur looked around, startled, until he came face to face with Percy. He smiled, although it looked haggard.

"Hey, Percy and Annabeth! How is it going? We have to make this quick, I feel that New Rome will be attacking soon."

Percy's stomach tied itself in knots at the thought of Camp Jupiter attacking Camp Half-Blood. Pushing the feeling away temporarily, he told Chiron about what happened in England.

"Children," Chiron muttered, "why must they stick their noses into everything they see? Percy and Annabeth tell everyone else, you are not to leave this 'Burrow' you are staying in. Understand?"

Percy and Annabeth opened their mouths to protest, but Chiron interrupted them. "Percy and Annabeth, you have just stumbled onto a secret the gods have tried to hide from other demigods for many years. I cannot say much more because I have sworn an oath on the River of Styx to never speak of it. You must stay where you are."

"What about Coach Hedge?" Percy asked, outraged. "And Argo II? And our entire quest?"

"All in good time, child," Chiron said tiredly. "We will have Butch or someone pick up Gleeson, as for Leo's ship, we will have to find a way to being it back to camp. Your quest may be tied to Harry's foe. Prophecies are extremely vauge, if you may have noticed. It might be that the search for Gaea was only the beginning and this is the rest."

"What foe of Harry's?" Percy demanded. "Chiron stop talking in riddles!"

"Percy, there is more than meets the eye that is going around in the Weasley household-"

"What about the battle with Camp Jupiter?" Annabeth interrupted, frustrated. "How are we not supposed to worry about that? We should be fighting! I could help make battle plans!"

"My child, it is not your battle. Your pride gets the best of you sometimes. It is not your fight, I'm afraid. Now, I have something to discuss with an old friend. Just remember to accept what's coming towards you." Before either Percy or Annabeth could argue, Chiron slashed his hand through the air, severing the connection.

Annabeth swore loudly in Greek and ran a hand through her golden hair. Percy slammed his hand and began pouring out every insulting word or phrase he knew, not caring if it were in English or not. He sounded like a raving lunatic, but he didn't care.

"Why does Chiron keep so many secrets from me?" Annabeth demanded from no one in particular. "I've been at that camp since I was _six_ years old and Chiron _still_ doesn't trust me! And now we're practically being held hostage in this house!"

"Damn it! Chiron's like the single most annoying person on this planet! 'Oh yeah, you're an unwanted son from a god who's not supposed to have kids, let's send you out to find a freaking lightning bolt even though you're the son of Poseidon and stealing a lightning bolt _doesn't make any freaking sens_e!' 'Oh, so you somehow managed to survive the first wave of godly crap? Well guess what! You get to go and destroy Gaea and go find Athena's missing statue! And do you get any thanks for that? Nope, the goddess just takes her statue and leaves you in the middle of freaking Italy.'" Percy took a deep breath and slammed his hand against the table again.

"Italy's not bad!" Percy heard Nico yell from somewhere. "That's where I was born."

Percy rolled his eyes and began to angrily drum his fingers against the wooden table top. "This is all bull-"

"PERCY AND ANNABETH, THAT IS ENOUGH OF THAT LANGUAGE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from somewhere.

Percy quietly began a long stream of swear words, alternating between Greek and Latin.

* * *

The demigods were now split up into different rooms. Jason, Leo, Percy, Frank and Nico stayed in a boy named Bill's room, while the girls slept in Ginny's room. Percy and Annabeth decided to tell everyone what had happened when they IM'd Chiron.

"Die, foul beast," Leo said when he saw a spider in a corner. He was apparently Annabeth and Piper's spider-killer (Piper wasn't too fond of spiders- or any bug for that matter) while Percy was in Camp Jupiter, and had gotten into the habit of killing a spider even if the girls weren't there.

"Dude, make sure you don't squirt spider guts all over the room," Jason warned as he watched his friend aim a Phillips screwdriver at the spider. They were all wearing borrowed pajamas from either the twins, Ron or Mrs. Weasley's oldest two children, Bill and Charlie.

"Please don't," Frank agreed. He didn't want to watch spider guts fly up the wall and learn of the Bat Bogey Hex all in one day.

"I wonder if I made a small pair of remote controlled reins if I could control the spider," Leo said as he threw the screwdriver at the spider. Percy heard a cheer that told him the spider was dead.

"Gross," Frank and Jason said at the same time.

"Why were you so angry with Italy today?" Nico asked, staring at Percy.

Whenever Nico stared at Percy it made him nervous. Nico's eyes were an extremely dark brown color that contrasted greatly to his sickly pale skin and they were surrounded by long, thick black eyelashes that made them contrar even more. Nico also seemed to pulse out an ancient energy that told you that he could sense if you were lying. It was like Nico could stare into Percy's soul, and it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I didn't say anything bad about Italy," Percy said dismissively. Nico raised his eyebrows.

"You don't call saying 'in the middle of freaking Italy' bad?"

Percy sighed. "It's a long story."

"Story time!" Leo said, bouncing onto the bed Percy and Nico were sharing.

"Let's hear the story," Jason said, propping himself up on his elbow and stared at Percy.

"This should be interesting," Frank mused.

Percy sighed. He recounted the entire meeting with Mr. Weasley (minus the part about Mr. Weasley not wanting to talk to Jason. Percy had a growing sensation that Jason made Mr. Weasley uneasy), the IM with Chiron and Annabeth's and his rantings about the gods. Leo laugh some at Percy's impersonation of Chiron. After he was done everyone began talking at once.

"I can't believe Chiron would keep this from us," Nico said.

"I want my ship back!" cried Leo, thinking about his baby. "I worked hard on her! If Chiron messes one more thing up on her I will personally kill him with a sledge hammer."

"Even Reyna wasn't this secretive," Jason muttered.

"I feel like I'm the only one _not_ surprised that a 5,000 year old centaur has a lot of secrets," Frank said.

"We should go to bed before Mrs. Weasley comes and yells at us," Percy said in frantic attempt to quiet everyone down. He was sort of freaked out about the image of Leo smashing Chiron's brains in with a sledge hammer.

"Yeah, I'm beat," Leo said. He climbed over to the bed he was sharing with Jason (all the boys felt awkward about sharing beds with each other) and promptly passed out. All the other boys followed his suit.

**Another chapter done! It's almost 12 pm here, so don't judge the suckisness of the end of this chapter too harshly.**

**Questions:**

**Guest: This story is currently taking place in the summer before the Golden Trio's sixth year (so Harry's almost 16) and after Mark of Athena (so Percy's already 16). In this fanfiction, Sirius doesn't die in the Department of Mysteries (sorry, I loved him too much) and Percy and Annabeth don't fall into Tartarus. Sorry if it's confusing :3 P.S. Review as much as you'd like!**

**sweetchick621 and athena is awesome: Whale thank you!**

**ColorfulandBlack- Awesome username! I'm glad you like it so far! Dobby's death was so sad, I know! I've met a few nice people at school, but they're not really my _friends_, you know what I mean? I updated as soon as I could because your review made me so happy you have no idea :)**

**News:**

**What exactly is a beta and how do they work? I was trying to figure it out on my own, but failed miserably so I still don't really know what a beta is and how they work. **

**Other news:**

**So I'm trying to find a girlfriend for Mr. di Angelo and at the moment her name is Coraline (goes by Cora) Caster (name is subject to change, fyi). What I need to know if you want her to be a:**

**Muggle-born witch,**

**Half-blood,**

**Pure blood, or**

**The daughter of a minor Greek/Roman god.**

**Vote for what you think lovely Cora should be. If you have a different name for her please suggest it! **

**I already have a girlfriend for Leo (no spoilers!) and I think they'll make the perfect couple! Unless I kill her... just kidding. I wouldn't do that! :) Or would I...? Nah.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Author's Note

**So I've decided to edit Sirius out of this story. I love him with all my heart, but he didn't fit in with the plot, which meant A) I'd have to kill him off, or B) edit him out and say he died in Order of the Phoenix. I chose the less painful one. Sorry if you thought it was an update (which it kinda is) but I just wanted to bring you guys up to date.**

**Other news: I finally got a laptop! You want to know what that means? FATSER UPDATES! Yay!**

**Please vote for Nico's girlfriend!**

**~thatravenclawgirl**

**(I'm going to delete this author's note in a few days so be sure to ask me questions if ou don't understand what's going on. I know, it's confusing!) **


	7. A Visit from Dumbledore

PERCY

The next day was certainly the most interesting. Many things happened in one day.

First, George and Fred left to go to work at their prank store. Second, Mrs. Weasley's oldest son, Bill, was getting married to some girl Hermione and Ginny hated. Bill and Fleur (Percy learned her name very quickly- although Ginny called her Phlegm most of the time. Percy didn't know what that meant and was pretty sure he didn't want to) had been away for most of time the demigods were there because they were looking at a plot of land they had bought to build a house. On the second day of the demigods arrival, Bill and Phlegm showed up.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered to her sleeping boyfriend while shaking him. She sounded vaguely annoyed, so Percy decided it was safest to pretend to be asleep.

"You could hit him with a pillow," Percy heard Ginny suggest.

"Or you could douse him in water. Oh wait- he's a son of Poseidon," Piper said.

"Percy, I know you're up," Annabeth said, her voice edging slightly more into the annoyed zone.

"No, I'm asleep," Percy mumbled from his pillow. Next to him he felt Nico roll over so he couldn't hear Annabeth.

"Percy, get up now!" Annabeth snapped, causing all the boys to sit up, no evidence of tiredness adorned their faces. Percy looked around and saw that all the girls had come into the boys room.

"What?" Percy asked, trying to keep from snapping at Annabeth.

"Phlegm's back," Ginny said, disgusted.

"What's a Phlegm?" Leo asked.

"A Phlegm is the most annoying and conceited person to ever walk the Earth. She's worse than Umbridge!" Ginny ranted.

"Who's Umbridge?" Percy asked, thoroughly confused. All of the girls were nodding along with Ginny, because she had filed them in on everything the night before.

"Only the most vile, filthiest, discriminating, toad-like terror to live. But Phlegm's worse."

"Ginny," Hermione said frantically, "Lower your voice! She might hear you!"

"Oh, I don't care! She'd probably make me repeat every syllable I said to help 'er eemprove 'er Eenglish," Ginny said with a horribly fake French accent. "Honestly! She treats me like a three year old!"

"This is why I don't understand girls," Percy heard Nico mutter. "They don't make any sense."

Percy was about to agree with him when the door to the bedroom flew open. Percy instinctively reached for Riptide, which he discovered was in Annabeth's hand.

A young woman stood in the doorway. She was tall and willowy, with long blonde hair, and seemed to emanate a faint, silver glow. Percy immediately was transfixed by the silver glow and wondered if she accidentally ate a silver light bulb when it was on, causing her to glow silver. To make the scene even more perfect she carried two large trays full of food.

"'Ello," she said with a heavy French accent. All the boys stared at her, their mouths hanging open because of her beauty.

"Oh my gods," Percy heard Nico whisper.

When she swept through the doorway, Mrs. Weasley was seen, bobbing in her wake, looking extremely cross.

"There was no need to bring the tray up to them, I was about to serve breakfast downstairs!"

"Eet was no trouble." Then, turning to the boys she added, "I am Fleur Delacour." She smiled at each of them. Piper was beginning to look annoyed at Fleur.

"I'm- I'm Leo." He looked like his mouth was in danger of coming unhinged.

"'Ello Leo. Are you a friend of 'Arry's?"

"I guess you could say that."

Fleur leaned down, placed one tray on Percy's bed and the other Leo's bed and kissed Leo on the cheek. Percy nearly laughed aloud when Leo looked like he was about to pee himself with happiness.

"Is eet true? That you are demigods?" Fleur's blue eyes widened.

"Yes, it is," Annabeth said coldly.

"Bill was so surprised when 'e 'eard about you! At first we didn't believe you, but now it all makes sense! Bill is working very hard at ze moment. He works at Gringrotts, ze wizard bank, and I work there part-time to 'elp eemprove my Eenglish. I suppose all of thees wizard things is a rather big shock to you, no?"

"It sorta was," Frank said, staring at Fleur. Hazel glared at him.

"Eet would be a big shock to anyone. 'Ave you told zem ze news, Molly?" If possible, Fleur smiled bigger.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said coldly.

"Bill and I are going to get married!" She showed off a large ring with a stone in the middle that matched her eye color.

Percy didn't know this Bill character but he suspected Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of the marriage. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel stared at the floor, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Wow. Um- cool," Percy said, watching how Annabeth was burning holes into the carpet with her glare. It sort of scared him.

"Isn't eet? Well, enjoy your breakfast, boys!"

With those words, she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room.

Ginny pulled an ugly face at Fleur's retreating backside.

"We all hate her, even Mum," Ginny said quietly, so Phlegm wouldn't hear her.

"I do not _hate_ her!" whispered Mrs. Weasley crossly. "I just think they rushed into the marriage!"

Ron and Harry appeared in the doorway. Ron was looking partly dazed, causing Percy to smile inwardly.

"Was Fleur here?" Ron demanded.

"Yes," said Ginny coldly.

"Ron probably heard her with an Extendable Ear," said Hermione, disgusted.

"She's such a daughter of Aphrodite!" cried Piper, interrupting an argument between Ron and Hermione. "Gods, all she thinks about is makeup and her appearance. It's disgusting. From what I've heard about Bill he sounds like a decent person."

"Bill's such a down-to-earth person," Mrs. Weasley agreed with Piper, "whereas Fleur is-"

"A cow," Ginny finished her mother's sentence. Everyone laughed.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Ginny come downstairs and help me feed the chickens."

"But I'm talking with this lot!" said Ginny, outraged.

"Now!"

Mrs. Weasley withdrew from the room.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with Phlegm! Damn her." Ginny swept out of the room, in an imitation of Fleur's ballerina-like strut.

"That was a surprisingly good imitation," observed Harry.

"It's not hard to imitate someone who walks like a ballerina," spat Hermione.

"I think she's gorgeous," said Leo dreamily.

"I think she's a gold digger," said Hazel. "And I don't mean that she's like me."

"She does seem a little too cheery," Jason agreed.

"A _little_?" asked Hermione. "We've made it all to obvious that we hate her."

"Not everyone hates her," argued Ron.

"Ron, you only like her because she's pretty! She can barely speak English, she doesn't have a good job, the place where her brain should be is full of nail polish. It's pathetic!" Hermione huffed angrily and sat down on the edge of Percy and Nico's shared bed.

"Piper's pretty and she doesn't have a head full of nail polish," said Jason. Piper blushed.

"So is Annabeth," agreed Percy.

"You're so cheesy, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, blushing furiously.

"We probably should get going downstairs," said Harry, glancing down the hallway. "I don't want Mrs. Weasley to kill Bill's fiancée."

-LINE BREAK-

Percy didn't know what to think of Bill, but this definitely wasn't it.

Bill had long red hair tied back into a ponytail. He had a earring with a long fang dangling from it. He wore clothes that would fit in well at a rock concert and wore what looked like leather boots. He was thin and tall (a few inches taller than Percy) and could be classified as handsome.

To put it simply, he was cool.

He seemed to be very interested about how the Greek gods put charms and curses on objects and how to remove them safely.

After supper Bill and Fleur/Phlegm retired to his room (Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank and Nico were moved into a boy named Charllie's room), leaving everyone much more at ease. There were many times when Percy was afraid that either Mrs. Weasley or Ginny would hex Fleur. After they left, Tonks came back, her bright pink hair and violet eyes gone, replaced with mousy brown hair and dull brown eyes.

"Hullo," she said miserably.

"Tonks, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her friend, concerned.

"Nothing," replied Tonks, her voice showing hints of depression. "Where's your Mum?"

"Tonks, I'm in here!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. She bustled out and when she saw Tonks, she gasped.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Tonks, miserably.

"Yes, dear, come into the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley wrapped an arm around Tonks' waist and guided her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron. "She looks awful,"

"Ron!" cried Hermione, outraged. "Give her some slack! Her cousin just died!"

Percy saw Harry's hands clench into fists.

"She barely knew him!" argued Ron. "Sirius was away in Azkaban for half her life and before then their families had never met-"

"That's not the point, Ron! She feels like it was her fault that he died!"

Percy felt like Ron and Hermione were treading on a dangerous path, and had no idea that they were.

"How did she manage to get that? If anything, it was Sirius' own-"

Suddenly Ron fell silent and tension was thick in the air. Percy didn't know who Sirius was, except for A) he was dead, and B) he was very important to Harry, due to his white face and clenched fists.

"It wasn't his fault, or Tonks'," whispered Harry, but everyone caught each word. "It was mine because I was too stupid to realize that Hermione was right."

"Harry..." said Hermione, cautiously.

"HERMIONE JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" roared Harry. Hermione looked abashed. "WE ALL KNOW IT!," -Percy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion- "Neville got Cruicoed, and Luna got stunned! If it weren't for my stupidity then Sirius would be alive!"

Harry got up from his chair and stormed up the stairs. A loud slam was heard. Hermione sighed.

"Is he always like this?" Percy asked, his ears still ringing with the sounds of Harry's yelling.

"Only if something ticks him off," said Ginny, causally examining her fingernails. "Which is a lot."

"Why isn't anyone coming down here?" asked Hazel. She and Percy both was surprised that Australia couldn't hear Harry's yells.

"If they had any sense they would've started putting the Silencio on their doors last summer," said Ron, shaking his head.

"Who's Sirius?" asked Frank.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "It's a long story," Ron finally said.

"Good," said Leo, "because I like stories. Let's hear it!"

Hermione looked at Ron. Finally she said, "How do we know that you aren't going to use this information against us?"

Percy looked at Annabeth, who nodded.

"I can control water, Jason can electrocute you with lightning, Hazel can conjure up cursed gemstones, Frank can turned into any animal at will, Piper can make you do whatever she wants you to do, Leo can burst into flames. Oh yeah, Nico has his own ghost army and Annabeth can recite everything she's ever read, word for word. We won't turn you in if you don't turn us in. If you don't believe us, we can show you."

Hermione and Ron looked at each again. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine," said Hermione. "But you have to tell us your story when we're done."

"And you can't tell anyone about what we're about to tell you," Ron put in. "Or we'll have Ginny hex you."

Ginny held up her wand for effect.

All the demigods agreed hastily.

"It started when Harry was first born..." Hermione began.

Percy was already getting fidgety. This was going to be a long story.

-LINE BREAK-

"...and then you lot showed up," Harry finished, nearly four hours later. He had joined them about half an hour after Hermione started the story.

"Oh... my gods," was all Annabeth could say.

"So..." said Percy. There was nothing you could really say/ask without sounding like an annoying idiot.

A long, uncomfortable silence filled the room. Percy watched as Leo added an alarm clock to a small pile of gadgets he had built during the trio's story.

"What about your-" Hermione was interrupted by a loud _pop _from outside.

Everyone raced towards the window and saw a tall, thin man wearing long, purple robes. He had a long silver beard that was so long that it could easily be tucked into his belt. The ADHD part of Percy wondered if his beard had ever gotten stuck in the dollar part of an ATM machine and it wouldn't let his hair go. The vision of the man trying to pull his beard out of the ATM while it flashed 'Error' caused Percy to grin like a possessed person.

"Why is Dumbledore here?" asked Ginny.

"He already dropped me off," said Harry. "He might take me back to the Dursley's." Everyone looked horrified at this idea.

"Maybe he's coming to bring us back to camp!" Piper exclaimed happily.

There were three sharp raps on the door and it swung open. The man walked in, his robes billowing out behind him. He smiled when he laid eyes on Percy and his friends. The man's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Hello children. Could you tell me where Molly and Arthur are?" he asked. Percy noticed the man's blackened hand. It looked dead and limp.

"Yeah," said Ron, staring at Dumbledore's dead-looking hand. "Mum's in the kitchen and Dad's at work."

"I shall return in a moment."

With those words the elderly wizard swept out of the room and continued into the kitchen. A few moments later Tonks came out of the kitchen, her hair still brown, walked out to the yard and with a faint _pop _she disappeared. Following closely behind, Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore walked into the living room.

"You may be wondering why I have come here on this summer night," said Dumbledore. "Please, sit. This may take a while."

With a swish of his wand he conjured a squishy, purple armchair. Mrs. Weasley sat next to him on the faded blue sofa.

"Molly, you can fill Arthur in later, he is very busy and I don't want to bother him at the moment."

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"As you may have noticed, Mr. Jackson and his friends are not Muggles, but children of the Greek and Roman gods. Some are both." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Nico, who flushed.

"I am here to confirm this," continued Dumbledore. "My dear friend, Chiron the Centaur-"

"You know Chiron?" Annabeth interrupted incredulously.

"My dear girl, it's not the matter of asking _who_ I know, it's asking who I _don't_ know." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

_He sure talks in riddles, just like Chiron_, thought Percy bitterly. _And how does he know our names?_

"Back to the subject at hand. Chiron has asked me a favor, and it's quite an unusual one. He asked me to let you eight, considering if Mr. di Angelo would like to stay, into Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione gasped.

"But Albus," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes wide in surprise, "won't these children be targeted by You-Know-Who?"

"My dear Molly, if they were to stay here, they would be even more likely to be kidnapped by Lord Voldemort." Mrs. Weasley and Ron flinched.

"But Professor!" said Jason. The word 'professor' sounded weird coming from him. "We have to get back to America!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible at the moment, Mr. Grace. You are needed elsewhere. Here are your school supplies lists for Hogwarts." Dumbledore handed Mrs. Weasley three different slips of paper. "Now if there are no more-"

"Wait, sir," said Ron just as Dumbledore was standing up. The Professor turned to him. "How are they going to do all of the homework and spells? None of them are wizards."

"Yeah, and how are they going to make up for so many lost years of school?" asked Hermione.

"Are they going to be Sorted?" asked Harry.

"Do they need wands?" asked Ginny.

Soon everyone was firing off questions.

"One question at a time," laughed Dumbledore. "They will not being using wands or spells, but they will be expected to at least make an attempt on the essays by either asking others questions or reading. I can cast a spell over your books to translate them into Greek, if need be. They will be Sorted into one of the four Houses, using the famous, or infamous Sorting Hat. Here is some money for our guests.

Now, I really must be going, I have scheduled a tea date with Hagrid. Goodbye, Molly. And tell Bill congratulations."

Dumbledore swept out of the Burrow and with a loud _pop_, he vanished.

_This is going to be an interesting year,_ Percy mused.

**Yay for fast updates! I'm trying to give each character equal attention, but it's so hard! So I apologize if I don't mention someone for like half a chapter.**

**Questions:**

**ColorfulandBlack: You'll have to read to find out! It should be clear in the next few chapters :3**

**ClaraOwswald4eva and Sabrina-luna-potter- Thanks!**

**shippin-itlike-UPS- I've heard of that concept and actually thought of doing it, but it doesn't really fit with my plot. And I would love to talk to you! PM me some time!**

**sweetchick621- Sorry, but I call Nico. I actually had a dream the other night that we were dating. It was awesome!**

**Voting:**

**Pureblood- 0**

**Half-blood witch- 1**

**Muggle-born- 2**

**Minor demigod- 1**

**Don't forget to keep voting!**

**~thatravenclawgirl**


	8. The Leaky Cauldron

**A word**** of thanks to the lovely chobson-fics. Can I just say that this girl is awesome? She doesn't give a damn about what other people think about her, she's independant and is completely amazing. I'm glad I met her in German (where we didn't really learn anything) because I wouldn't have anyone to be a weird fangirl with! Go check out her page!**

NICO

The past few days passed by quickly. After Mrs. Weasley got over the fact that she had children of gods living in her house, she put them to work immediately. Mrs. Weasley took a lot of interest in Nico (much to his annoyance) and made him spend a lot of time outside, so color would return back to his pale features. It wasn't like he had anything else to worry about, note the sarcasm. He had a dawning realization that Professor Dumbledore was dying, but no one would believe him. Well they might have believed him if he had _told_ anyone.

"I'm going to die today," Nico announced when Mrs. Weasley woke them up early that morning.

"You're not going to die," said Percy, laughing. "Besides, you don't even have that much to do. I've had to help Harry and Ron degnome the garden. Did you know they can bite?" He showed off his finger that had a neon blue band-aid on it.

"Why didn't you heal it?" Jason asked. "You have plenty of water and I'm sure Annabeth has some ambrosia you can use."

"Yeah, but neon blue is cool."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"BOYS!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from downstairs. "Get dressed and come down for breakfast!"

Grumbling, Nico pulled off his borrowed pajamas and slipped on an overly large, orange Chudley Cannons T-shirt, courtesy of Ron, and a pair of blue jeans, a pair of Harry's.

"You look really funny wearing orange," laughed Leo. "I'm so used to you wearing black that you look really funny wearing an actual color."

Nico rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room. He was about to demand that Mrs. Weasley give him back his aviator jacket (she had taken it up for washing– which was two days ago) when Fleur stepped out in front of him. He instinctively jumped back to grab his sword, but it was back in his room.

"'Ello, Nico. 'Ave you been enjoying staying here? I 'ave." Fleur flashed him a bright smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Nico said shortly.

"Well, 'ave fun today!"

Fleur floated off down the hall. Nico wondered what she meant by 'have fun today'. Puzzled, he wandered downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley bustling around, fretting over everyone. A piece of parchment was zooming around next to her, a quill at the ready.

"Ron, eat up! We don't want to eat too much in Diagon Alley. Hermione, do you have enough ink wells, or do you need more?"

"I have some," said Hermione as she buttered a piece of toast, then returned her gaze to a thick book she had propped up against the table.

"Excellent. Quill, have you crossed– oh okay." Mrs. Weasley peered over at her quill who was crossing something off the parchment. "Ginny, oh do make sure you brush your hair–"

"Oi!" cried Ginny. "I did brush my hair! I even conditioned it! It smells like mangos, I think. Luna gave it to me; said it's supposed to repel Nargles or something of the sort."

The quill crossed something off the parchment.

"Harry," continued Mrs. Weasley, ignoring her daughter, "do you need anything from the Quidditch store?"

"No, Hermione's kit still has a lot of the stuff left in it," Harry said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Okay, good." The quill crossed another thing off. "Nico," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she caught sight of him, "eat up. We're going to Diagon Alley. Goodness, you're even scrawnier than Ron and Harry. And you look ridiculous in that shirt. Come here."

Nico walked over next to Mrs. Weasley. She held her wand straight at his chest, and he began to panic. His thoughts became jumbled and his face turned extremely clammy. He felt his hands began to shake.

"Silly boy, I'm not going to kill you," Mrs. Weasley reassured Nico. The corners of Ginny's mouth quirked up and Mrs. Weasley shot her a look.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand, and with a word Nico couldn't make out, his shirt shrunk down to an appropriate size.

"Mum, I liked that shirt!" Ron complained.

"That color doesn't suit you either," muttered Mrs. Weasley. She flicked her wand and Nico's borrowed shirt became a dark grey color. Ron gasped in horror.

"_Mum_!" he protested. "You are dishonoring the colors of the Chudley Cannons!"

"Honestly, Ron. They're horrid anyways," said Hermione. "Even I know they're the worst in the league, and I'm awful at Quidditch!"

"It's true," put in Harry. "No offense, Hermione."

"None taken."

Ron huffed angrily as Ginny and Mr. Weasley snorted into their food.

"Ron, I can turn it back," Mrs. Weasley snapped. Then she turned to the quill and parchment. "Quill, write down 'Shrunk Nico's shirt and turned it grey. And then write 'Make sure to turn it back for Ron.'"

The quill scrawled something and then crossed one of them off.

"Molly, dear, relax," Mr. Weasley tried to soothe her. Mrs. Weasley ignored him and continued to rush around the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley, what are we doing?" asked Nico.

"Sit down!" Nico grudgingly sat in a chair and picked up a cinnamon muffin. "We're going to go to Diagon Alley, so make sure to eat up. Harry!" Mrs. Weasley turned on him. "Do you want a chocolate or vanilla cake for your party?"

Harry blushed. "My birthday's not until–"

"Three days, yes I know that," reported Mrs. Weasley automatically. "I just wanted to make sure you still like chocolate. You know teenagers and their mood swings…"

"I still like chocolate," said Harry, red-faced, as Hermione smiled into her book. Nico had been a witness to Harry's drastic mood swings and he wasn't eager to see another.

"How are we going to get to Dragon-"

"Diagon," Hermione corrected.

"Diagon," Nico repeated. "How are we going to get there?"

"Cars," said Mr. Weasley, looking up from his cup of tea.

"What?" Nico asked.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to answer, when the rest of the demigods filed down the stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley, as lovely as ever!" said Leo as he swept past her in the kitchen. He plopped down in a chair and started to eat a plate of bacon.

"Good morning, Leo," Mrs. Weasley blushed. "Sit and eat, we're going to get school supplies today. Quill, dismissed."

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the quill and parchment returned to the counter.

"How'd-" Annabeth began in wonderment.

"Mum, me and Fleur are going to go look around Muggle London for the day," said Bill, peering in the kitchen.

"Bill, be _careful_," Mrs. Weasley warned. "With all those disappearances and killings… why don't you come with us? We're going to the Leaky Cauldron…"

"Killings?" Frank squeaked softly.

"Mum, I'm an adult. I can take care of Fleur and myself. We'll be back around six."

"Arthur, help me out here!"

"Well, they are adults, Molly," said Mr. Weasley, rather lamely. "But I do think they should be _extremely careful_."

"We'll be careful, Mum and Dad! Harry's money is on the counter!"

With that, Bill turned and a few moments a popping noise could be heard. Mrs. Weasley muttered under her breath as she stomped outside.

About an hour later everyone was dressed, full, and ready to go.

"Harry, did you get your money?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes." Harry held up a sack full of golden coins. When Nico had first seen them he had thought that they were drachmas, until Mr. Weasley explained to all of them about wizard currency and then went onto a big lecture about how Gringotts was one of the safest places in the world, which Nico tuned out.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Jason.

"Ministry cars," Mr. Weasley announced. Ron let out a small cheer. "It's only thanks to Harry."

Harry flushed. Nico felt as if a lot of what people did was because of Harry.

"That's awesome, Dad!" cried Ron. Then, turning towards the demigods, he added, "Ministry cars are brilliant!"

Everyone filed outside and stared at the tiny car in front of them.

"How are we all going to fit?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah," added Frank. "There's 14 of us, there's four seats in there, at most."

"It's bigger on the inside," said Ginny.

"Like the TARDIS!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"You know, from Doctor Who?"

"Actually, we don't, Wise Girl," said Percy like he was breaking bad news to her. Annabeth glared at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes you do, Seaweed Brain! Remember that time traveling man and his police box?"

"Oh yeah! He's epic. I especially like that screwdriver-that's-not-really-a-screwdriver thingy. It's like whirr, whirr, whirr and can do a lot of cool stuff… I'm not crazy!" he exclaimed as everyone gave him incredulous looks.

"While this is all very entertaining," interrupted Ginny, " I believe we have to get in the car and you can explain this man with this 'TARDIS' and the screwdriver-that's-not-a-screwdriver." She drew air quotes around the word 'TARDIS'.

"This is so cool," Piper said when they got into the car. It returned out that they even had their own driver, which somehow reminded Nico of Argus, and a wave of homesickness swept through him.

"I know, right?" Ron agreed as he laid across the seats.

"We're suppose to meet an Auror at the Leaky Cauldron," said Mr. Weasley. "I have it all worked out with Dumbledore."

"What happened to Professor Dumbledore's hand?" asked Frank.

"Is it always like that?" put in Piper.

"He wouldn't tell me anything," said Harry.

"It looks pretty awful," said Hermione. "Do you think he could've gotten it cursed? Maybe it's unremovable, like your scar, Harry."

"Hermione," sighed Ron from his position on the seats, "Dumbledore's not dumb enough to get his hand cursed. He's like the most brilliant wizard ever."

"Well, Ron," Hermione said his name like it was the worst insult someone could receive, "just because you're brilliant doesn't mean you don't make mistakes."

Ron and Hermione bickered for the rest of the ride. Mr. Weasley pestered Nico (who was sitting beside of him) about how airplanes stayed flying in the sky without the use of magic. Annabeth was asking Mrs. Weasley and Hermione (when she took a break from arguing with Ron) about how the wizarding world stayed secret for so many years, while Percy dozed off on her shoulder. Piper, Jason and Harry were talking all about Hogwarts, as Hazel, Frank and Ginny played a particularly intense game of Exploding Snap.

"We're here," said the driver after a surprisingly short amount of time. Nico could tell he was slightly annoyed with all the commotion coming from the backseat.

"Thank you," said Hazel to the driver as they climbed out of the car.

They emerged in front of a dark and shabby pub in between a bookshop and record store. An extremely tall and wide man stood in front of it, grinning broadly. People gave the giant strange looks and Nico couldn't blame them. He looked pretty intimidating.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry and ran up to the man, closely followed by Hermione and Ron. "I didn't know you were the Auror waiting for us!"

"Harry!" he boomed, startling the mortals that were walking by. "Hermione! Ron! How are ya? Dumbledore sen' me ter watch ya while ya do yer shoppin'." Hagrid puffed his chest out importantly.

"Oh Hagrid!" exclaimed Hermione. "How are you?"

"I'm brilliant, over the moon! Me and Buckbeak– I mean Witherwings– are doin' great! He's glad ter be out in the open and not in… well ya know." Then he turned to Nico and his friends. "This mus' be the– er– people Professor Dumbledore was talkin' about! So nice to meet ya, all of yer!" He shook each of their hands, nearly causing Nico's arm to shake itself off.

"Nice to meet you too," gasped Percy after receiving a handshake from Hagrid. Hagrid beamed.

"Let's go in, shall we?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone walked into the pub. A woman with straggly dark hair sat alone at a table, sipping something out of a cup. She wore a shabby, brown robe and she wore no shoes; her feet were caked with mud. A toothless man cleaning the counter looked up hopefully at the newcomers.

"Sorry, Tom," said Hagrid to the man, "jus' passin' through."

Tom sighed and returned to cleaning the counter. The group of demigods and wizards were about to leave when the woman called out, "Wait." Everyone froze and turned.

The woman's shabby robe was gone, replaced with blue robes with ornate silver designs. Her dark hair was lush and just barely came down to her shoulders. Her face was like a Greek statue– pale, beautiful, and ageless. A green shimmer surrounded her like an aura.

Everyone gasped. Tom dropped his dusting rag.

"L-Lady Hecate?" Annabeth choked out. "What are you doing here."

"I have seen you have trampled upon a great secret, Percy Jackson," said Hecate, ignoring Annabeth.

"Actually, it was Nico," said Percy. Hecate immediately whirled around to face Nico, her robe billowing behind her.

"Is it true, Nico di Angelo?"

"Yes, actually," said Nico, irritatedly. "And just call me Nico."

But Hecate wasn't listening. She turned to face Mrs. Weasley.

"You are treading a dangerous path, Molly Weasley. Letting possibly the most dangerous beings in the world into your school of magic."

"It wasn't my idea," Mrs. Weasley defended herself, "it was Albus Dumbledore's. Besides these are lovely children."

"Beings without magical properties should not be admitted into a school of magic. Unwanted attention could be aroused."

"Like it hasn't already?" asked Harry, sarcastically. "It's not like Voldemort is out to kill everyone."

Everyone (except Harry, the demigods and Hecate) gasped.

"You will learn, Harry James Potter," said Hecate cooly, "that there is no such thing as evil. Just misunderstood people who cannot cope with the pain."

"Not trying to be rude, Lady Hecate," said Leo awkwardly, "but why are you here?"

"Because, as I have previously stated, beings without magical properties–"

"Actually we are _kind of_ magical," said Annabeth. "You see…"

"It's true," said Ron.

"Not really," said Hermione. "They have–"

"Oh shut up, Hermione!"

"Why don't you, Ron? All I hear from you is 'Why don't you shut up Hermione even though you're right?'"

"_Do not interrupt me again!_" bellowed Hecate and everyone fell silent once again. "Beings without magical properties should not be admitted into a school that teaches magic. Therefore I have decided to grant you a wish. No, not like a genie, Mister Valdez," she added when Leo opened his mouth. "It is not a wish you have any choice over, I'm afraid. It is, as you would say, a token of my gratitude for helping me clear my name after the war."

"Well what is the wish that we haven't wished, but you're going to answer anyways?" asked Percy after a moment of silence.

"This gift is the gift of magic, Perseus Jackson."

**Cliffhanger, lol. Special thanks to ****Irishdanceringrulz1776 for the plot twist! Thank you sooooooo much! I hope you don't mind that I'm using it :3**

******Voting for Cora:**

******Minor demigod- 4 (because I know chobson-fics wants her to be a demigod)**

******Half-blood witch- 1**

******Pureblood- 0**

******Muggleborn- 5**

**Questions!**

**Chobson-fics~ Bitch, please, that was all my idea (LOL, J.K. Rowling {see what I did there?}, it was all yours). I'll try to update, but it might take a while. Update D.A.T, okay? Love you. Text ya later.**

**baby Cyclopes~ Of course!**

**shadowkat78~ Nico hasn't been to Hogwarts yet so he doesn't know about the ghosts yet. I hoped this chapter answered your question about Dumbledore.  
**

**WISEGIRLluvesSEAWEEDBRAIN~ Alright, this one is going to take a while. So I got a new laptop the other day, and it didn't come with Microsoft Office. So we called my uncle to help us install Microsoft Word and all that stuff, but it didn't work. So now he has to send us a disc and a bunch of other computer things I don't understand. At the moment I'm updating on my iPad so it's a little more difficult than with a computer. But, to answer your question, I would _love_ to be your beta! I don't quite understand how it all works, but I'll try to figure it out. PM me and we can talk more!_  
_**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've just been procrastinating a bunch. Anyways, don't forget to vote!**

**~thatravenclawgirl**


End file.
